Fix What's Been Broken
by Purplishous555
Summary: To fix what has been broken, is never an easy task, but Korra is determined to rekindle Lin and Tenzins relationship at all costs. Why you may ask? Read and find out... I do not own the legend of korra
1. Mr Heartbreaker

**_The slanted letters are for what the characters thinking depending on who's point of view is being read. In this case, it's Korra's_**

* * *

"Wait a second... It all makes sense now!" Oh my god... It can't be! "You and Beifong, Beifong and you. You two were a couple!" I clap my hand together for emphasis.

"What- Where'd you get that idea?!" _So he confirms it..._

"Ha! Your wife." _This is too cute! I wonder what happened between them..._

"Criminy... I'll have to have a word with her!" Tenzin finally admits in defeat.

"So, Pema stole you from Beifong... I'm surprised our 'esteemed Chief of Police' didn't throw her in jail!" _I can only imagine... Beifong with a love life! _

"Oh she tried..." _Figures. _"Anyway, Pema didn't 'steal' me, Lin and I had been growing apart for some time. We both had... Different goals in li- WHY am I even telling you this?! It all happened a long time ago and we've moved past it!" _Or have you..._

"Well... Apparently Beifong hasn't..." _Or you for that matter._

"Wh-is-it-wha-what?! Of course she has! Anyway this is none of your business!" He swoops his cloak as he turns and swiftly walks away from me.

"See ya at home, mr. _Heartbreaker!"_ _Ohh, this is going to be fun!_

* * *

**_I know, I know. This is really short, but the next chapter is going to be longer and a while after this happened. Please review, thanks! -Kaycee_**


	2. Guilt

_**Ok so since the one earlier was so short, I'm giving you another chapter. This is in Pema's POV just by the way. thanks -kaycee**_

* * *

_**"**__**I can't believe you told Korra about me and Lin! How did that even come up? What is my old love life some sort of small talk for you?! Is that it? Well I don't appreciate it and neither will Lin! Once Lin finds out that Korra found out she'll blame me! Is that what you want?! For Lin to kill me?! Are you even listening to me?!" **__****_

_**I had only sat there, not really giving anything into the argument. I knew there was nothing I could say when he had these fits that would calm him down, so it's best to just wait till he gets a level head about everything and then explain. "Tenzin, Korra has a crush on Mako who's dating Asami. She was looking for advice and I thought maybe I could help her out."**__****_

_**"**__**By telling her about me and Lin?! Her relationship with Mako is nothing like ours!" I raise an eyebrow what is that supposed to mean?**__** "**__**And exactly how is that?" He starts to squirm, thinking of all the reasons that he is right and I am wrong. "Well... We weren't teenagers back then, we were adults who settled this with level heads. Besides, the boy has no reason to leave Asami, I had a very good reason to leave Lin." **__****_

_**No you didn't, you just didn't want to try with her.**__** "**__**What was the reason you left Lin? You never really told me." He looks down in shame. Whatever had happened, it was his fault. **__****_

_**He opens his mouth to explain, but just leaves it agape, trying to find the right words. "Li-Lin wanted to be Chief of Police and I wanted her to stay safe." **__****_

_**"**__**So, you broke up with her because of a job?" I asked confused. If the only reason Tenzin was with me was I had no job then... **__****_

_**"**__**Not just any job, the most dangerous job in republic city. I can't have someone raise children with that kind of job and the hours arbrutalle... I had the council which also had hectic hours back then. I needed children and I needed them as soon as possible. With the direction that we were going in, that didn't seem to be happening in the near future." My husband, the tough, fierce man he is, let a tear roll down his cheek. **__****_

_**"**__**Sh-she wanted children so badly, just as I needed them, but..." I felt horrible after all this time... to know that THE Chief Beifong wanted a family and children of her own... To know that I was the reason she couldn't...**____**I also let a few tears slip in guilt of taking away something that brings such joy from a woman who needed it more than me. **__****_

_**"**__**She had always had a weak spot for babies. Acting all tough and cold might be her cover up, but put a year old baby in her arms and she melts." He looks down, obviously thinking about her. The way he spoke about her was a way that only people who are in love speak. As if they're in some sort of trance. He obviously still in love with her...**__****_

_**"**__**Te-Tenzin I- am so, so sorry... You shouldn't have left the woman you love for work hours..." I look down. The reason two people who were completely in love couldn't be together was all my fault now. The two of them could have been perfectly happy with children and everything if it hadn't been for me.**__****_

_**"**__**I didn't just leave her for work hours, I left her for you." Unable to control it any longer, I burst into uncontrollable tears. I can't do it. I can't be the reason for this, I just can't! It's not in my nature! **__**"**__**Pema. Pema please don't cry. Lin and I got over it a long time ago and now the only one I care about is you."**__****_

_**He's lying. You can tell he's obviously lying to me. He sighs, trying so hard not to cry. Reaching over to give me a gentle hug while I continue crying. Shushing me every so often, I look up to see him with his eyes clenched shut, obviously thinking of what could have been. **__****_

_****__I need to speak to Lin. _

* * *

_****__Cliffhanger! I'm getting quite the reputation for it! I'll have another one either tomorrow or Thursday. Please review! -kaycee_


	3. Walk Away

_**Ok so this is in Lin's POV, please review! thanks!-kaycee**_

* * *

_Just don't look at him and maybe he'll go away. _"How's everything coming along?" _Dear spirits! Just leave me to sulk like you did before. _"Fine." He starts to ask more questions about the security. Not really leaving me alone I snap at him, telling him I have security all over the arena. "Lin, with everything that's happening it would be nice if we could get along, just for tonight." _Don't do it Lin, don't give in! _"Like old times?" _Dammit!_ "Like old times." Tenzin answers. _Oh you son of a... _"Fine. i'll try to be less abrasive than usual..." _For tonight, but once this is over it's right back to hatred central. _"That would be nice..."

_I can't believe I'm letting him get to me again._ "So, how's Pema and the kids?" _Please don't give me a long speech about their happiness. _"They're fine. Jinora is getting pretty good at her airbending, Ikki is... Well... Ikki. And Meelo is getting pretty good at meditating." I raise one eyebrow _Meditating, or sleeping?_ "What about Pema?"

"She's... Well in other words... Hysterical at the moment. It might be because of the baby, but she's been feeling very... Guilty as of lately..." _As she should._ "Why is that?" He gulps, looking down while furrowing his brow. "I sort of- Told her about why we broke up..." The air master says too fast for me to hear most of it, but I still get the gist of what he said. _He TOLD HER!_

All I can do is stare. _I had specifically told him NOT to tell anyone, especially Pema about what had happened. It was the one thing I had asked him to do and he couldn't even keep that from Pema. What happened all those years ago is not something I want anyone to know about. Not for humiliation, but sympathy, which in my world, is much worse._ "You told her... Why am I not surprised..." Sarcasm almost physically spewed out of my mouth as I said that.

"I didn't tell her everything... I didn't tell her about the miscarriage." A pang of memories came to the front of her mind. "You mean the miscarriage you left me because of... I'd almost forgotten about that." I lied. I never got over what happened. It was bad enough that I lost a child, but two weeks after the event, he'd left me for a much younger woman was just too much to handle.

"Lin, I didn't leave you because of the baby, I left you because I was in love with Pema!" _Yea, right. Nice timing on that one oh wise one. _"Really! You leave me two weeks after I lost our child for a young, fertile women whose odds of having airbender babies were high. No, that can't have _anything _to do with what happened..." His face softened as mine got sharper. His stare burning into my skull.

"I did not leave you because of any of that, I need to have children and you know that. You also have the most dangerous job in the city. Your hours go until you can't. How are you going to be able to handle a child with those kind of hours!" _You really don't get it. I was going to take a leave you dolt! All for you... Good thing I didn't. _"So, you didn't leave me because you love Pema, you left me because of a job." _I wonder sometimes Tenzin... Although I will never admit that I do. Do you still love me like I do you? _  
"I do love Pema, but I love-loved you too. It was somewhat because of your job, but also because you were so damn good at it. I could never make you choose." _Did he just say... What I think he said? _"Well what if I wanted a choice? What if I told you I would have given up my job for a child? Would it have made any difference? I never had a say from the beginning did I?"

He stood back a bit, astonished by what I had just said. "I-I had no idea... Yo-You would have given it up? All to have kids with me!" A guilt ridden face started to appear on Tenzin. _I can't let him get to me. Don't let him get to me!_ "Well, it's all in the past now." I remark before turning and walking away. Tenzin just stood there, looking back at me before dropping his gaze.

_He left me for a job. He LEFT me for a JOB. Why on Earth would someone do that?! Other than the obvious, but I was willing to work around that! Plus Pema and him have plenty of servants who take care of their children now! It isn't about the job. There's no way it could be. Maybe he just doesn't want Earthbending kids... The chances of have airbending kids compared to earthbending are pretty even. _

_Maybe that's the reason he married a nonbender. Tenzin couldn't have been that selfish though... I've known him since the day I was born and I know there isn't a single selfish bone in his body. _

_Then what the HELL is it?! Is it looks, is it youth? Why am I even getting myself worked up about this?! It all happened a long time ago and I've moved on! Oh, who am I kidding, no I haven't. _

"Lin, I'm glad I ran into you! You're just the woman I wanted to speak with..." _Great... This day just gets better and better. _"What is it Pema?" _If it's about Tenzin I think I'll bust! _"Well, I've been wanting to say this for a while now, but couldn't quite find a good enough reason to see you." _Taking the love of my life seems to be a pretty good reason... _"Whatever it is, I'm sure is not your fault." _Spirits, I hate being nice!_ "A-Actually, yes it is." She mumbles while looking down. _She really is taking it hard... _

"You see... I just wanted to say I'm sorry for, well in other words... Stealing Tenzin from you." Raising one eyebrow, I am not shocked by her apology. _I know she's sorry for stealing him from me, but she's not sorry from stealing my chance at a child from me. _"That was a long time ago Pema, why are you just now telling me something I already know?" _Just play stupid, and maybe she'll go away. Along with my developing headache. _

"W-Well... It's not just for Tenzin, but I guess... For taking away something you wanted most in the world. I'm sorry for taking away your chance at a baby. You have no idea how horrible I feel. I'm so sorry Lin. I know we haven't really been on the best of terms, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." My eyes sharpen into a deadly glare. Stiffening my entire body at her most recent remark. "No, you are not. You didn't just take away the man I love, but you did it two weeks after-" _I can't do it. I should do it, but I can't. Tenzin has to be the one to tell her. _

She gives me a confused look, "After what? What happened?" _Try to explain this Tenzin!_ "I think this is for Tenzin to explain." I finally say before walking away from the conversation. _This is the second time I've walked away from someone dramatically today. Keep acting like this and I'll end up like Katara..._

"Chief Beifong?" A voice calls from behind me. "Great, another visitor today. Let me guess! You've somehow discovered something about my past and want to confront me about it!?"

"Actually I just wanted to know where the bathroom was..." The person said, a little scared of me. "Oh, well... It's down the hall and to the right..." _Smoothe Beifong... Very smoothe..._


	4. Listening In

_**So, this is in Korra POV, I'm trying to get everything to tie togather for the first few chapters, but it will get funnier and longer as the chapter go on... Thanks for the reviews, I love them! **_** -Kaycee**

* * *

Walking down the hall on the outskirts of the arena, I discover the Chief and Tenzin talking in private, _Give them their space Korra, the lovebirds need alone time..._ I think to myself before I hear Lin snap at Tenzin, "You mean the miscarriage you left me because of... I'd almost forgotten about that."

_Oh, my god. Chief Beifong had... a miscarriage! I-I can't believe this! Does Pema know? Why is Pema even if the picture? _I think to myself as I listen closer to The Chief and Tenzin's conversation. "Lin, I didn't leave you because of the baby, I left you because I was in love with Pema!" _Yea, right. Because you're so over Beifong... _I think while rolling my eyes.

"Really! You leave me two weeks after I lost our child for a young, fertile women whose odds of having airbender babies were high. No, that can't have _anything _to do with what happened..." _This isn't fair the her. She deserves to have someone in her life! Even if she is kind of mean to me, it doesn't mean she should be deprived of love or children! _

"I did not leave you because of any of that, I need to have children and you know that. You also have the most dangerous job in the city. Your hours go until you can't. How are you going to be able to handle a child with those kind of hours!" _Yea right Tenzin, we all know you didn't leave her for a job... _"So, you didn't leave me because you love Pema, you left me because of a job." _If that's it I'ma go all avatar on his ass..._

"I do love Pema, but I love-loved you too. It was somewhat because of your job, but also because you were so damn good at it. I could never make you choose." _Did he just say... What I think he said? _"Well what if I wanted a choice? What if I told you I would have given up my job for a child? Would it have made any difference? I never had a say from the beginning did I?" _Dear god... This is just too painful... He really hit her hard..._

_How could Tenzin do that to her? I never thought of him as the kind to leave a woman after something like that happened... I need answers, and I need them now._

I follow Chief Beifong after she storms out, wanting to ask her about what had happened. Before I get the chance to speak with her, Pema beats me to the chase.

I hide by a nearby column, listening to their conversation. I hear Pema's voice crack as she apparently apologises to the Chief. _So she does know?! Who would agree to date or even marry a man who left someone right after a miscarriage?!_

I go back to listening and hear the Chief give her the cold shoulder to her apology. I lean closer to get a better read on what she's saying, " "No, you are not. You didn't just take away the man I love, but you did it two weeks after-" _Poor Chief..._

"After what? What happened?" _So she does know about her wanting a baby, but not about almost having one... _"I think this is for Tenzin to explain." She states before walking towards my hiding place.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! I need to hide!_ I look all around for somewhere to run, but there's nowhere to go! I look at the metalbenders face and find the most sorrowful look I've ever seen. _She doesn't deserve any of this... Maybe I can help in some way... _

"Chief Beifong?" I call out. She turns to face me and scowls, "Great, another visitor today. Let me guess! You've somehow discovered something about my past and want to confront me about it!?" _Ok so I guess she doesn't want to talk..._

"Actually I just wanted to know where the bathroom was..." _Smoothe Korra... Very Smoothe..._


	5. In Plain Sight

**Hey guys, this one had me thinking all night! Writer blocks hit me hard for this chapter, but here it is1 It's in Pema POV, I hope you enjoy it! -Kaycee**

* * *

_What on earth is she talking about? Two weeks after what? _I think to myself as I make dinner for Tenzin and Korra, they didn't get to eat before they left, so I might as well fix them something now... _Tenzin and Korra will be home soon from the match and maybe then I'll be able to set whatever's going on here straight. _

I hear Oogie arrive outside and ask one of the lotus to finish super for me while I meet with him. Walking down the steps I see Tenzin gently helping Lin off of the bison, like he did with me when we were in the south pole. A pang of jealousy waved through my entire body as I watched his actions. _What the hell is going on lately!_

"Is everything ok? How did the match go?" I innocently ask. _Hopefully I don't get some Bull-Ape shit from Tenzin. _Not letting go of Lin, Tenzin quickly rushes her past me and into the temple. _Did my own husband just blow me off?!_

Korra walk up to me and explains everything that had happened tonight, "Amon showed up.. After we lost the match he took away the winners bending and had this huge speech. There were equalists everywhere and they even got Lin and Tenzin. One Lin woke up her and I fought Amon and a bunch of other equalists up on the roof..."

_Oh my god, all this in just a few hours! That still doesn't explain what happened to Lin. _"What happened to Lin?" Again, being as sweet and innocent as I can possibly be. "After she'd been electrocuted the first time she got up and helped me as soon as she could. She saved me multiple times tonight... She almost died as well, but she got hurt worse and more frequently."

Korra explains exactly what happened to Lin, the guilt on her face becoming more and more noticeable as she goes on. Finally she finishes and looks down. After a few seconds she looks up slightly and mumbles, "I should probably check to see if she's ok..." I nod as she pushes past me, over to the bedroom where Lin was.

I follow the avatar after a moment or two and see my husband kneeling down beside the bed, softly laughing at something Lin had said. He looks at her, still not aware that I'm watching from a distance, and smiles. Not just any smile, one with smouldering eyes and slowly drawn back lips. _He's still in love with her..._

More jealousy builds up inside me and I decide to interrupt their little _moment. _"I heard what happened Lin, I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do?" _Maybe escort you to the door..._

"She's fine Pema!" Tenzin quickly snapped. Only turning his head towards me for a second before going straight back to Lin. Both my and Lin's eyes widen at his sudden anger towards me.

"Um, no thank you Pema, but I appreciate you asking." She answered for herself. Now trying to get up with all the force she has, her back still wouldn't let her move. Tenzin pushes her back onto the bed while rolling his eyes, "I know you don't like to be the sickly one, you need to lie down for now. Pema can she borrow some clothes so she doesn't have to wear this heavy uniform?"

_This is just sickening to watch, my own husband practically cheating on me with his ex-girlfriend right in front of me..._ "Well, Lin, do you suppose you could stand long enough to get dressed?" _sometimes I wish I could be as mean as you are and speak my mind..._

"As much as I would appreciate that Pema, it takes metalbending to get this uniform off and once it is I have some under clothes on. I'll just use that if it's ok."

_Why is she being so nice?! It's getting really hard NOT to like her right now!_ "Can you even metalbending in your condition?" Tenzin asks worryingly. _Dear spirits! It's not like she's in a colma! All she did was get hit with a little electricity, as did Korra and you, what's the big deal?! _

"Tenzin, I got electrocuted, Amon didn't take my bending away. I think I can get a little uniform off..." She rolls her eyes, obviously annoyed with the way Tenzin was treating her. _So, we're on the same page... I guess there's a first time for everything... _

"If you need anything, I'll be right outside this door, but even if something relatively hurts, you call me!" _I think I'm gonna puke... I can't take this anymore, I need to get some sleep. Maybe then I'll feel at peace... I doubt Tenzin will be joining me in our bed tonight..._

"Well, in going to sleep now, I'm sure Tenzin will be right at your feet if you need anything... Oh! And I made dinner for anyone who's hungry." I remark before making my way to the master bedroom and finding slumber as my head hits the pillow.


	6. Teenaged Assumptions

**I thought I'd post 2 in one day ;). Well i've finally gotten one in Tenzin's POV so here ya go Thanks-kaycee**

* * *

"So. You and Beifong seem to be speaking again... Is there something you wanna talk about?" Korra asked as she warmed up for her tournament tonight. _What exactly is she getting at? Does she suspect something, or does she know about the baby? _"Lin and I have been friends since we were babies, we can talk like civilized people if we want to..."

"Yea, right Tenzin, you and I both know you two can't stand each other anymore than you have to. Now, I'm only going to ask this one more time... Why are you talking to the Chief so much lately?" _Great, even in another life my father still is able to tell when I'm taken by Lin... _

"I have no idea, what you're talking about. Her and I are talking for business reason only, to help you with your tournament..." I feel a gush of heat rise from head to toe, _Oh god not now! if Korra sees me blush I'll be in the polar bear-dog house! _"Then why are you blushing? If you ask me there's something you aren't telling us... Including Lin."

"It's a good thing I didn't ask you then. Whatever you think is going on, isn't. I'm married with children and Lin has her job, we're ancient history!" _Or at least I think we are... Are we? What am I talking about, I'm a married man, of course we are! I shouldn't even be thinking about such things! _

"From the looks of it, history may repeat itself..." _What in spirits name is she talking about?! Lin and I have nothing going on. Ok, yes we were going to have a child together and things went down the wrong path, but that was a long time ago! Her and I have moved past everything and are trying to become friends, that's it! _

"That's ridiculous and you know it." Korra rolls her eyes, obviously not moved by what I'm trying to tell her. _Are ALL teenagers like this?!_ "Oh yes, because just drooling over her when she's not looking and making googly eyes at her whenever she's in the same room couldn't mean you're in love with her." She sarcastically remarks as she pokes me in the shoulder.

A sly smile appears on her face as my blush turns almost purple. _I do not make googly eyes at her! Do I?! Has she noticed? Oh spirits, what if she has, would she return it? Why am I so worked up about this? _

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. My feelings for Lin disappeared a long time ago, but that doesn't mean I don't still love her as a friend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Lin." _Dear spirits, why did I just say that?! She'll think I'm gonna ask question or something stupid like that... _

"Ok, you two lovebirds have fun!" _Knew it... _I cringe as I'm almost out the door. _Would she STOP with that! I don't know what she thinks she's doing, but no good can come from it... _I round the corner, running into something metal and almost falling over.

I start to apologize at the same time she does, but stop once I see it's Lin right in front of me. "Lin! I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going..." She said almost the same exact thing at the same time. We both blush and I rub the back of my neck.

I look at her and see her hair looks quite attractive in this lighting... _Damn it! Korra was right! Stop it Tenzin! Think of your wife, your kids... Oh no, my kid with Lin... A little girl with her eyes and my hair, an earthbender... so strong and powerful, just like her mother... _

I'm snapped back into reality as Lin asked if I was alright. clearing my throat quickly I nod and turn to start walking with her to the arena. "So, umm... How are the preparations going?"

"Haven't you already asked this question?" _Ugh! I'm blowing it! _"Well, i thought maybe-" She interrupts me before I can make a bigger fool of myself, "If simple small talk is what you're looking for, you could ask about something that doesn't have to do with my job." _So she wants to talk to me... That's a first in a while, I admit I missed this... _

"Ok then, how's your personal life going?" She doesn't skip a beat before responding, "Terribly. You see, I had one a long time ago, but someone completely destroyed it in a matter of minutes." _I just remembered why we don't talk anymore. _

She rolls her eyes at my saddened face and punches my shoulder, "I'm only kidding you dolt! Just because I've changed doesn't mean my sense of humor has as well... My personal life is simple, I wake up put on my uniform, I eat and I go to work. Then I come home, take off my uniform, eat, shower and go to bed while listening to the radio." I smile, _she still can't sleep without the radio... I wonder if she ever listens to our song..._

We reach the arena's seating where her and I will watch the match closely. _Alone, together... With her... And no one else... _Gulping, I look at her while she's directing each of her officers so that no one can get past without them knowing it.

_Spirits she's beautiful when she's giving orders... Scratch that, she's beautiful all the time. Wait, stop! Pema, Pema, Pema! Lin..._


End file.
